


Stick My Hands Through the Cage of This Endless Routine

by caffeinechesters



Series: Broken EP [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Rape, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: This is a dream he realizes.





	Stick My Hands Through the Cage of This Endless Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Happiness in Slavery" by Nine Inch Nails form the Broken EP.

Fire. Brimstone. The smell of flesh burning. He feels the slow-quick burn of Lucifer engulfing him in flames. It only hurts until the fire burns through his nerves. He closes his eyes. He hears Lucifer laughing as he feels his nerves growing back. Michael lets out a noise; he’s not sure if it is annoyance of being trapped for eternity with Lucifer or schadenfreude with regards to himself. He isn’t sure how long he’s been here, but he remembers Dean and the Impala and the flickers of the continental US from the passenger side, which is good. He is okay. He is atoning for his sins.

Flickers, jump scare, and he is transported later into his time in the cage. He doesn’t have to open his eyes to know he’s in a mockery of Jesus on the cross; meat hooks suspend him, a crown of broken feathers forced deep into his scalp, and Lucifer reenacting the Roman soldier jabbing Christ’s side with a spear. His blood doesn’t separate into blood and water. He’s never been holy, cursed to bear Lucifer since birth, ab aeterno even. Lucifer clicks his tongue. Lucifer presses the spear in deeper until he feels it next to his heart. He last hears a laugh as it turns black.

Flight or fight hits him. Trussed up on a bench and gagged. His eyes are pinned open and blood running down his face. Lucifer tells him he looks beautiful like this. Tells him that he’d make a good broodmare. Made for each other. He can’t close his eyes when Lucifer pushes in and fucks him like he’s trying to him pregnant. He can’t look away from Michael’s judging eyes. It doesn’t get any easier to stare at Michael’s form after his guts feel distended and like he’s prolapsed. Lucifer gets bored waiting for him to “give birth to their son” and opts for an easy C-section so he can “keep that bikini body”. Unlike in the cage, he gives birth to Jack, sprung out of him whole like Athena with Zeus. He tries to wake up when Lucifer tries to get Jack to latch onto his breast. Instead, he’s forced to witness Lucifer raising Jack to be just like himself while he is the stereotypical 1950’s wife in the macabre retelling. Instead of double beds like in the ‘50s reruns, Lucifer snakes himself into him, hands wrapped around his jaw, forcing it open, telling him if he’s a good wife and takes it he’ll be extra gentle. 

From the corner outside of the dream world, Michael is watching. Snuck inside a gap in the warding left from his first appearance in this world. Michael feels Dean screaming inside, waiting to comfort his little brother from his nightmares. Even more so when he shows Dean what the nightmare is really about. Michael feels Dean revulsion and anger towards his brother Lucifer. Maybe he could get Dean to quiet down if he did something nice for him. Michael slips into his dream.

From being a broodmare to his brother to finding him looking content is not what Michael expected. He may be in bondage, in chastity, eyes sewn shut, but it’s hard to deny that he appears to have attained happiness. Michael sees his other version in this dream, huddled in a corner, singing hallelujahs and hymns to himself, but still voyeuristic when it came to his brother and his vessel. Both Michaels watch in fascination as Lucifer easily pushes him onto a breeding bench, milking him with two fingers and the loud punched out moans Lucifer runs his thumb in his perineum. This is true power Michael realizes. It’s not the annihilation of humanity that refuses to bow down his divine will, but it’s breaking them down and carving them into a new animal. It gives Michael ideas but he needs to reign his vessel’s quite vocal persona.

Freezing hands-free him from his bondage. He can’t open his eyes, he’s afraid of what horrors will belie him if he does. Blue flashes. Michael his mind supplies. Not his Michael from the cage, but the other one that took Dean. His heart aches. He opens his eyes to see if even in his dreams if he’s wearing Dean. Unfocused eyes. He blinks. Dean is here is the first id-driven thought, excited and horrified at his brother seeing him like this. No, he thinks, noticing the nice three-piece suit. Michael. Who is smiling down at him from his position, a mess of limbs like a newborn colt.

“I wanted some leverage over your brother and I figured that helping his brother out of a cage-nightmare would be sufficient,” Michael answers him without him asking. “He’s quite vocal but unlike my brother, I won’t leave him a bloody gash of a soul or body.”

He tries to be strong. He tries not to sound scared at the thought of Dean finding out about his time in the cage or his nightmares related to the cage. His voice cracks as speaks.

“How much did you show him,” he asks, fear showing in his eyes.

“Just enough to prove that I will do good things if he gives me incentive,” Michael responds. “I don’t think that Dean will ever look at you the same way after seeing you dressed like June Cleaver while the devil fucks you on the kitchen table.”

He’s petrified. He’ll never look at Dean the same if knows. Michael is turning to leave when he blurts out “Please Michael. Make Dean forget the cage stuff I know you can. Please.”

“I can, but I think this will keep Dean far more quiet than anything I could create,” Michael says before he wakes up.

He’s in his room in the bunker. His heart is pounding, covered in sweat, and come much to his shame. He checks on Lucifer’s heart he has in a jar just to verify that he still is dead. Even with Lucifer dead, he still is giving him problems. He strips the bed, showers, and goes to work on finding Michael.


End file.
